kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Asha Rahiro
Asha Rahiro() is a world-wide famous human magician who's helping Kubera Leez in her quest. Appearance Taller than most Willarv women, Asha has a rather boyish appearance, and due to this she's often mistaken for a man. In fact, she has rather short grayish-blue hair, a hairstyle that, combined with her pale skin, thin blue eyes, and slender, androgynous body frame, make her female gender questionable or invisible to those who don't know her (Ran Sairofe, for instance). She usually wears a pale purplish fur coat, which covers entirely her right sleeve (except for the brown weight at the wrist), while the left sleeve reaches only the elbow, with a tail left hanging freely. Under the coat she's seen wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, with the high neck and wristband coloured with a lighter purple. Her mini-skirt is closed by a brown belt, and a piece of cloth of the same purple shade as the dress' borders is attached to the belt, covering her left leg. She's apparently missing her right arm, and the reason for that is only known to herself . Personality Despite her apparent calm and self-confident exterior, Asha is quick to anger, particularly when people don't follow her orders or mistake her for a male. She's rarely seen smiling, and she rather prefers talking in an ironic or abrupt manner to others (especially Leez), or threaten them with a Bhavati Marut if they don't listen to her. She's extremely quick at calculations and renowned as a genius for her magical talents, despite her birth attributes. Her talents are so well-known that high-ranked AA magicians admire her and keep her into high consideration. She's also a thoughtful analyzer, as she discovered with almost no effort Yuta's real nature, even if mistaking him for an Upani sura. Contrary to her solitary nature, she's a good friend to Brilith, Atera's barrier priestess, though she refuses to reveal to anyone her circumstances and the reason she's lacking, or hiding, her right arm - a hot topic for gossips among magicians. She's thought to have a hidden agenda while helping Leez with her quest for revenge. Synopsis History Asha was born on planet Carte. She lived there until year N5, when Carte was destroyed by an unknown source. She was able to leave the planet with a magician who summoned the God Vayu in exchange for his life, to help people escape to the nearby planet Willarv. Asha was able to survive the destruction of her home planet thanks to this. After having lost everything she possessed, she swore to spend her entire life for revenge. At sixteen years of age, after graduating from Eloth's University of magic, she joined Brilith Ruin in her test for obtaining a magician license. Being without and arm and with a rather masculine demeanour, she was mistook for a boy by the priestess, who didn't want to believe her claims about her graduation at such young age. They quickly set aside their debate when Asha proved to be a genius at calculations (while Brilith performed rather bad), and Brilith demonstrated her extraordinary holy affinity. This led for the third test to be quite dangerous to the both of them if they didn't join forces; they killed most of the holograms with combinations of spells - with Brilith's tweaked by Agni -, and a final Bhavati Agni which saved Asha from an attack from the last Sura hologram. Asha was not allowed to take the final test because of her birth attributes, despite her claims to be able to take it nonetheless, and was forced to accept the A++ magician rank Laila Hemawati had just created for her. Present After saving Leez from Maruna's attack and learning of her real name, Asha accepted to take her under her wing and protect her, even if it took her own life. Her first goal was to take Leez in Atera, but the girl was not really keen to listening to her orders, instead whining about everything she was doing. Another attack from Maruna, who was still pursuing Leez, stopped their discussion. Asha barely made in time in using a Hoti Vayu before the forest was devastated by Maruna's beam attack. Unfortunately the magic was slightly miscalculated and Asha ended up with her right arm under a boulder, much to Leez's distress, who didn't know what to do without hurting Asha. The magician ended her predicament by simply destroying the boulder with a Hoti Agni. Then, she called Leez a 'burden', but was forced to partially take it back when Leez created a shock wave with her punch, despite her bleeding arm. While in Atera, after Leez sold her dignity for a gold coin, Asha went looking for the local magician's guild, ordering her not to move. Unfortunately Leez was not listening, so after finishing booking for two A-rooms in the guild (with a very disappointed Ruche Seiran in charge of preparing the rooms), Asha was forced to go look for her. She found Leez much later into a garden, where Agni had brought her, and Asha was extremely suspicious of him, but couldn't grasp who he was despite her analysis abilities. She threatened Leez to cut off one of her ears with a Bhavati Marut spell to make her listen better to her orders, and then they both left the garden, leaving Agni alone. By returning to the guild, Asha was disappointed to discover that Ruche was away in a mission with Lorraine Rartia, and warned the other magicians not to talk about Leez's native village in front of the girl herself. Later, she used a gold coin to disarm the traps Ruche had layed down in the room meant for Leez. That same night Gandharva attacked Agni. The God's rage spread the fire all over the city, almost trapping Leez and Asha in the guild building. Asha used a Hoti Kubera to get into Leez's room, only to find her sleeping on the floor and refusing to wake up. Taking pity on the fact that Leez was still dreaming of her lost mother, Asha agreed in keeping her unaware for a bit longer, and took her out of the room using a Bhavati Vayu to walk from the fifth floor down to the streets on fire. While they were heading to the temple, another fire engulfed the city. The two girls were able to escape to the temple roof thanks to Leez and her ungodly ability to jump. Discovering that Brilith was in a coma for unknown reasons, Asha went in the barrier's room, ignoring the protests of the temple magicians, to reactivate the barrier. Leez offered to do it in place of her, since she was a triple attribute, but Asha silenced her and kicked her out of the room, then proceeded to change the barrier's attribute and reactivated it successfully right before Maruna used his transcendental skill. This action led her to be extremely fatigued, and it took her almost a month of rest to recover completely. The day she awakened, Brilith, Leez, Ruche and Lorraine went to her room to give her presents for her birthday. Leez was the only one to not know of that date, and left the room shortly after Asha opened Ruche's and Brilith's gifts (a swimsuit and a red lady hat, respectively), looking for something to give her as a late present. Asha ran after her and stopped her while Leez was about to escape from the temple. But a bit later, while she was with Brilith discussing about the gods, Leez took her chance and escaped successfully. The news was brought by an unaware Ruche, and Asha was deeply disappointed with Leez's lack of obedience. Several hours later Asha was able to find Leez, with a foreign item at her arm, and informed her that their next goal was reaching Kalibloom. The following day they discussed about going through Rindhallow to reach Kalibloom, until Asha asked to Leez why she wasn't asking her anything. Her reply - about how Asha was the only person she had - made Asha almost slip something very important, but she quickly changed her heart and instead cut off the discussion, leaving Leez alone on the wall and refusing to treat her sprained ankle. A bit later, they went eating the food Ruche had cooked for Asha, until Lorraine and Airi made their appearance, and Asha kicked Leez under the table to hide the Golden Knight she was wearing. Asha left Leez alone to eat and went outside, were Lorraine gave her a pair of Hunter's Eyes x50 as a present, and Airi informed them of the imminent Sura attack on Rindhallow. These news made Asha change her plans and told Leez to immediately pack her things. Lorraine started to talk about the red-sky incident in Leez's village, but Asha quickly kicked Leez out of the room to not let her hear what the magician was about to say. Lorraine then proceeded in informing Asha that the number of deaths was zero, which bothered Asha. Leez later, after packing her things, asked Asha about survivors in her village and Asha, after hesitating a little, lied, telling her that there were none, and blamed Leez for their deaths, since she had the name of a God. Leez started crying, but Asha offered her to teach her to kill Maruna as a mean of taking revenge. Then she proceeded explaining the legend of the Sword of Re, a godly item capable of cutting off a Sura's regenerative factor, and their reason for going to Kalibloom. The two girls finally departed from Atera after exchanging a few words with Brilith and while Leez was trying to convince Asha to let her check if the guy she saw on the streets was really her friend Kaz, but got cut off by a Hoti Vayu. After a week of traveling, partially by foot and partially by using teleportation spells, they reached a town where Leez assisted for the first time to a Half auction, but Asha stopped her before she could even object to the auction. In the evening, while Asha was booking some rooms, the Half escaped and Leez vanished, greatly annoying Asha. She went to the fish fillets store Leez was eying before, and was informed by the vendor that Leez was indeed here, but went after the Half hunters. She reached Leez just when she was being threatened by the hunters, and scared them away, then she healed the Half while Leez was begging a still boy to save her ears from being cut off. They transported the still unconscious girl to their room, and while Leez was busy going to get some dinner, Asha talked with the boy, discovering that he was mute. Then they went to the dining room; Asha was determine to test the boy, and ordered only vegetable plates. Because of Leez's comment about hating people that waste food, the boy was able to swallow everything. But later, while Leez was busy tidying the room, he went outside to throw out the food, followed by a suspicious Asha, who threatened him, should he be a danger for both of them. After clarifying things, Asha handed him a notepad and a pen, tired of seeing him write on floors with his blood. The following one-sided conversation made Asha discover that their chance encounter with the boy was not a mere coincidence, but rather something planned by the gods, which she didn't like one bit. However, she accepted the Sura boy into the party. The following day Asha proposed three names for the boy, but Leez refused all three, since they were more suitable for a dog rather than a 'human being', and started thinking about some. While accompanying the Half girl on the road to her village, Asha was forced to depart ways with both 'Halfs', since the girl didn't want to reveal her village's location, and instead accepted the boy's escort. While traveling, Asha asked Leez if she would be friends with a Rakshasa, but Leez's expression made her immediately take back the question, pitying the poor Sura boy disguised as an Half, who made his reappearance only a day later. Asha was amazed at his speed, and still suspicious of him, proposed to him to take his own way, considering Leez's hatred for Suras and the fact he was much faster without them. But the boy insisted he wanted to travel with them. The following day, after choosing the name 'Yuta' for the boy and threatening Leez into cutting off one of her ears, Asha made the last teleportation and brought them right close to Mistyshore's checkpoint. After waiting for a while, when it was their turn to be checked, a hurt young man suddenly ran into them and passed before them, also calling Asha a 'pervert' for wearing a skirt. Asha took a glimpse of the man's magician license and discovered his name, rank and location, and decided to have a 'nice friendly conversation' with him. After leaving Leez at a hotel (while Yuta vanished to stay by himself), Asha went to the Mistyshore University of magic headquarters, looking for Ran Sairofe, who had just received the news of his failure in the Topology exam and was considering to enroll again. After a talk with professor Rana Reimia, and a distraction provided by the appearance of Kasak Rajof's Sura form - which, Asha comprehended, was due to something done by Yuta -, the magician forced Ran to embark in a quest through the Water Channel in exchange for his graduation. Asha went waking up Leez, instead discovering that she had already had dinner, and was disappointed in that. But the reappearance of Yuta, who was following Agwen, made them leave the room to accompany Agwen and her unconscious father in their room. Asha explained to a surprised Leez the circumstances regarding the Rajof family, and then Agwen, grateful for Yuta's help, agreed in offering them dinner. But while eating, a message came and forced Agwen to start packing things for her emergency departure to Atera, while Rana informed Asha that Ran was scared of Halfs. This made Asha think of a way to get both Yuta and Ran in the party,when suddenly Yuta ran out of the room, and returned after a while with a pair of magical earrings. The following morning, while they were waiting for Ran outside the Channel's entrance, Yuta went to throw up the three cucumbers Leez forced him to swallow, and after that they caught up with the water magician. Right after they entered in the Channel, while Yuta and Leez were making fun of Ran, Asha created a boat with Hoti Brahma and told Ran to mark the road fast, before the boat expired. Unfortunately the road changed almost immediately, forcing Asha to use a Hoti Surya spell to make sense of the maze. Trivia ]] *In chapter 0, Asha is represented as an apathetic 'mysterious magician'. *The nature of her right sleeve, and the answer to the question if she is hiding or missing her right arm, are objects of speculation. *Asha is the only known magician capable of altering a barrier's attribute. *During Asha's Divine Affinity test her result was 0515, but the machine wasn't able to caculate Asha's true Divine Affinity and added a 0''' instead of passing '''9999. Her Divine Affinity is assumed to be 10,515, but it could be anything above x0515. *Asha is the exception to everything in the Kubera universe. *Asha's official magician exam results: Asha Rahiro Pureblood, F, D996 Test location: Rindhallow Magic Guild Director: Laila Hemawati Test 1 (Speed Calculation): 100/100 Test 2 (Divine Affinity): 0515 <-- Asha's TRUE result was missing a digit so 0515 => 10,515 (which basically means her Divine Affinity is out of the ballpark) Test 3 (Simulated Combat): 279,081 Test 4 (Barrier Test, Triple Attribute only): 0 <- She wasn't allowed to take this test as she didn't have Triple Attributes, despite of her repeated insistences that she could do it, and grabbing the collar of the examiner in the process. Auto-generated rating: A+ <- As only those who have taken all four exams could obtain an AA Rank. Exam rating: A++ Category:Characters Category:Human